


Fetor

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [42]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: getyourwordsout, Gen, Law broke the laws of reality a little bit, Sort Of, warning: dead and icky body, zombieRosi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Law brings Cora-san back. In a fashion.Warning: Bad smells and rot
Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Fetor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my GYWO Yahtzee. The word prompt is Fetor. Which is a very foul smell. So, of course, my brain went to zombies. Because I'm a nerd.

Law never knew exactly what it was that he had done. He had stumbled over Cora-san’s body while making his escape from Doflamingo and his crew. The sight of the man smiling, soaked with blood and surrounded by red-stained feathers….

He lost it.

Not that he thought it was a surprising thing. By thirteen, he had lost his family, his home, and now the latest person who actually had worked their way into his heart. He remembered screaming, tears and snot running down his face. And he felt a pull, a warping of things around him. 

The Ope Ope no Mi wasn’t supposed to be able to create miracles. It fixed things that could be fixed, aligned things as he willed it. Somehow, it was supposed to be able to give immortality.

It wasn’t supposed to bring back the dead. 

Law was pretty sure that wasn’t what he had done, however.

There was a shudder through the body, something Law barely saw. He was too blinded by tears, too dizzy as it felt like he was bleeding out himself. He would have happily given up the last little flickers of his own life to bring Cora-san back. 

Law remembered falling, even as the tall figure shuddered and twitched. 

When he woke up, he was being watched. Confused eyes were staring down at him, and the world bobbed under them both. 

“Cora-san?”

Law’s voice was weak, trembling as he looked up at someone he knew was dead. There was a tinge to the skin that seemed wrong, that reminded him of bodies that weren’t alive anymore. Nothing super obvious, but it was off. It took a moment to realize there the flutter of a pulse in his throat was so slow it barely existed, that his chest hardly moved to take in air.

Cora-san said nothing as he looked down at Law. 

He was there, Law knew that. He knew those eyes, and the affection that was in them. 

But he wasn’t sure how much of Cora-san was there. 

Law was, if nothing else, able to adapt. He took what was going on and rolled with it. And if nothing else, he still had at least some of Cora-san with him. He could work with tht. 

They never did figure out the speaking thing. But the blond was as fiercely protective as he had ever been. Whenever Law went, he had a tall shadow that was ready to break limbs to keep him safe. Law missed the stupid jokes and comments, but he knew that Cora-san was there by how much he cared.

It was hard, sometimes, with no words. Not that the man hadn’t learned to communicate through other ways. Not writing, but Law became an expert in learning how to read the older man expressions. There was pleasure in those eyes when Law figured out how to cure himself. 

Bepo had been afraid of the silent man that smelled of death at first. Once Law explained that Bepo was part of their crew, Cora-san had started to watch him as well. That spread to include Shachi and Penguin as well, followed by the other crew members over the years. But Bepo was the one who brought an issue up to Law.

“He smells bad,” the Mink whispered one day, nose wrinkled off. “Sorry,” he added quickly, seeing Law’s glare. The way he held his breath around Cora-san was obvious though, and Law poked a bit.

He had frowned when he realized what the issue was. Cora-san’s organs had never fully recovered from the damage done to them. So some of them had failed and….

It was another indication that he had definitely not brought the man back from the dead. No living person would have survived having their organs rotting inside of them. 

That was easy enough to fix, and Law could remove the bad ones. Replacements were needed, as missing the organs made Rosi act odd. His system kept trying to adjust to things that only barely worked anymore. It was simple to find new organs, with the people who came after them as they started making a name for themselves.

The Surgeon of Death. It had a ring to it, and Law saw no reason to challenge the name. He harvested what he needed from his enemies to keep his own precious people alive, and did it with a smile. 

There were plenty of rumors about the Heart Pirates. That they were monsters, populated by the dead. That they were cursed.The stench of death lingered around them. A host of other things. Law was put out once he met Strawhat-ya. Who had an actual skeleton on his crew, and nobody made monster jokes there. 

Cora-san was literally a dead man walking, but Law would have it no other way. Not when he still had the care and affection of the one person he wanted it from so desperately. 

He still planned on killing Doflamingo. And that was one Donquixote he’d leave dead on the ground.


End file.
